


If you love me let you go

by DeusExMadchina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMadchina/pseuds/DeusExMadchina
Summary: « Et, massés aux fenêtres, nos rêves partis en fumée semblaient attendre de moi que je les venge. Je pense qu'ils m'ont de tout temps surestimé. Il n'y a jamais rien eu pour moi ici ; alors je t'en prie, laisse-toi partir. »





	If you love me let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Spoil de la route Génocide. Titre de la fic inspirée de Panic! At the disco - This is gospel.

Dernier corridor.

Il semblerait que la vie qui s'est enfuie des souterrains se soit rassemblée ici, dans la lumière perçant à travers les fenêtres, attendant dans l'ombre de leurs rêves faits de fumée que l'Humain se heurte à son dernier obstacle.

Soit moi, je suppose.

Après l'aspirant à la garde trop naïf, après l'Undying jusque là restée invaincue, les piètres essais de la Reine des Araignées et de Mettaton, il ne reste plus que moi pour se mettre sur son chemin.

Après, c'est Asgore.

Et les morts savent que s'iel me bat, Asgore ne tiendra pas.

Je ne veux pas d'un monde où chacun est tombé, et où je reste seul ici. A ma place, dans ce corridor.

Les coins de couloirs, c'est là où l'on trouve les rebuts insoupçonnés. Les gens qui se planquent, ceux qui se dérobent aux regards. Les fainéants qui ne veulent pas être trouvés, les gamins en pleurs. C'est dans les coulisses qu'on trouve les comédiens sans maquillage.

Comédien je suis, et je m'en vais jouer mon dernier acte. D'aucuns disent qu'il n'en sera que plus sublime ; et je sais qu'iel rêve de me voir sur une croix. C'est risible. Je suis fait de poussière, après tout.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai l'espoir de l'arrêter. J'ignore jusqu'où va sa puissance, son opiniâtreté, sa **détermination**. Mais aussi longtemps que mon âme fera mouvoir mon corps, je serai là, sur sa route.

Je ne sais plus si je veux l'arrêter, et venger ceux tombés, ou les rejoindre ; partir dans la lumière, me mêler aux grains de poussière, à l'essence des autres. Cesser de respirer, cesser de rester digne dans la peine qui enfonce mes côtes et étrangle mon cou d'une écharpe rouge.

Espérons seulement, au nom des morts, que ma Justice supplantera mon désespoir.

Sinon, tout ce que j'aurais porté jusqu'ici perdra de son sens.

Yeux fermés, planté au milieu du corridor, soit le seul passage possible, j'entends la porte de bois s'ouvrir, avec ce bruit caractéristique, et j'en viens presque à souhaiter que ce n'est pas la Mort qui vient, mais quelque pas feutré désirant voir Asgore.

Et ce sont bien deux pieds légers qui foulent le sol, mais définitivement pas ceux souhaités. Les assassins ont parfois la démarche des enfants.

J'inspire. Doucement. Je sais qu'à l'entrée, il y a une étoile que je ne peux voir. Je sais que l'être prendra le temps de s'y attarder, avant de venir me défier. Je sais que les sœurs de cette étoile ont marqué sa route jusqu'ici. Ont empli son âme de **détermination** , lui ont permis de s'arracher à la mort chaque fois que son cœur se voyait atteint.

Je sais tout ça, parce que des lieux, je suis le Juge, et qu'un Juge se doit de tout savoir.

Que celui qui m'a nommé à cette fonction aille en enfer et me rende ma vie perdue, l'espoir que je n'ai jamais eu.

Enfin, il vient vers moi. Ses chaussures usées frottant le sol, ses vêtements plein de poussière amenant avec lui une odeur de fin du monde. La fin de mon monde.

Meurs. Je t'en prie, meurs.

_it's a beautiful day outside..._

Meurs, emporte ta haine en enfer et restes-y.

Souffres-y, pour tout ce que j'ai dû subir.

Mes années de solitude méritent bien cela. Tout ce travail, ces recherches, le pouvoir que je possède, pour pouvoir maintenant me dresser sur ton chemin. Sans toi, sans les autres humains, j'aurais eu le droit d'être heureux.

Oh.

Brûlez.

Mais l'expression que je te présente est toujours la même. Je reste prisonnier de mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

Même avec le sentiment de brûler avec toi.

Pas de repos pour ceux comme moi, c'est entendu. Il est temps pour moi de déployer ce dont la nature m'a doté, soit un pouvoir illimité ; et crois-moi, j'ai de l'imagination. Tu n'en sortiras pas indemne.

C'est l'enfer qui t'attend et qui se déchaîne. Suivant mes désirs, tu te fais blanc puis bleu, pour affronter tour à tour Gaster Blaster et os virevoltants. C'est comme un jeu mortel ; l'ironie résidant peut-être dans le fait que c'est ainsi que tu considères notre monde et nos vies. Ton terrain de jeu.

Qui crois-tu être, pour jouer avec nos vies comme avec des jouets ? Pour les détruire, les reconstruire, abattre l'enfer.

C'est un mélange de désespoir, de lassitude et de colère qui tourbillonne dans ma tête, qui se laisse parfois deviner dans mes mots et mes orbites vides. Qui déborde. Je sais que tout est de ta faute. Je connais les timelines, et je te le laisse comprendre.

Je sais tout ; presque.

Je peux deviner qui tu as été.

Je peux deviner que tu as aimé.

Je peux deviner tout ce que tu as fait.

Je peux voir à travers les voiles des autres timelines ; du fait de mes connaissances, de mon pouvoir, _mais aussi_ de toi. De la façon dont tu réagis. Dont tu as agi. Tes yeux brillants lors de notre rencontre ; tu m'as reconnu. Comme tu as reconnu les faiblesses de chacun. Tu as marché à travers notre monde comme si tu en connaissais tous les dédales.

L'odeur des pierres.

La grotte aux fleurs brillantes.

Les monticules de neige.

L'eau froide à peine troublée par les remous du passeur.

Les fleurs d'Echo, cessant leurs chuchotements sur ton passage.

Le calme de Waterfall.

Le bruit sourd des machines du labo d'Alphys.

La terre ocre et poussiéreuse, collant aux semelles.

Les hauteurs vertigineuses du Core, son labyrinthe.

Les ombres de nos villes.

Nos livres mille fois ouverts.

Tout ça.

Nous sommes bien des choses, mais de nous tous, tu es le plus monstrueux. J'aimerais te voir mort. Sanglotant.

Je ne suis pas mauvais, tu sais.

Juste, tellement fatigué.

On m'a seulement donné le pouvoir de juger, ici, maintenant. Je n'ai pu que te voir tous les tuer, un par un, et pleurer à en souhaiter mourir.

Mais est-ce que tu peux seulement comprendre ce que ça fait ?

Je te vois obstiné, revenant encore et encore, à chaque fois que mes coups passent ta défense et t'atteignent au cœur. Et à chacune de tes morts, je vois cet éclat d'innocence et d'incompréhension fuser dans tes yeux, juste avant... Avant. Avant que tout ne recommence. Encore, encore, encore.

Mon existence est comme un cercle sans fin, dans lequel je suis pris. Reset. Reset. Reset. Tout ce que je construis devient poussière dans un lendemain qui n'existe pas vraiment. N'importe qui deviendrait fou. Est-ce la troisième ou la centième fois que je shoote dans ce galet ? Que j'ai cette discussion ? Que je te vois avancer vers moi, baignant de lumière, brillant de ta colère ?

Je souhaite que mes étoiles à jamais demeurent.

Et chaque fois que je recroise ton regard pour la première fois de ces milles combats, j'ai la terrible sensation que c'est l'échec qui m'attend.

Tu ne veux pas plutôt mourir, dis ? Définitivement, cette fois.

Retourner au néant d'où tu viens.

Disparaître.

Reset ; complètement.

Nous laisser vivre.

Me laisser oublier.

Si oubli il y a, pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je suis tellement fatigué. Ma détermination vacillant, je me risque à te proposer une échappatoire. Un acte de merci. Une façon d'effacer tes péchés ; de façon détournée.

Je t'épargne.

Sans que tu saches que derrière cet acte, c'est quand même ta mort que je souhaite. Je ne peux pas te pardonner tes actes ; en aucune façon. Je peux juste te tuer, espérer que tu comprennes que tu ne seras jamais le bienvenu.

Je veux à nouveau voir cette étincelle d'humanité, qu'elle persiste, qu'elle te force à Reset. Je veux disparaître à ta suite, dans cette boucle-là.

Tout cela, mais également ce que je n'admets qu'à moitié.

Quand je te regarde, parfois, par-dessus les timelines, je crois reconnaître un ami. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas les mains grises, quelqu'un qui ne tuerait pas les étoiles, ni ne les forcerait à fuir. Je crois que je me souviens de toi. Je crois que dans un temps qui ne fut pas, tu as pu deviner ce que j'étais, et m'aimer à travers ça, malgré ça. Faire mieux que les autres.

C'est sans doute le pire, dans ce combat. Ma main s'en ferait presque maladroite.

Presque, toujours.

Quand tu acceptes mon offre, et que tu ouvres les bras, avec cette infime étincelle d'humanité, avec ce sourire teinté d'innocence, c'est sans remords que je t'achève. Je te regarde mourir sans frémir, sans douter.

Tu l'as cherché.

Alors, s'il-te-plaît, si on a été amis. Si tu te rappelles de moi.

Laisse-moi partir.

Laisse-nous vivre.

Laisse-toi aller.

Efface tout, recommence, sans nous tuer.

Ne reviens pas.

Ne reviens plus jamais.

 * * *

_Inspiration._

J'ouvre les yeux.

Baignant de lumière, je te vois – revois ? – avancer vers moi. L'or de notre soleil artificiel glisse sur ta lame, illumine ton visage tordu par une expression étrange. Il fait de la poussière dansant sur tes mains comme des fragments d'étoiles.

Combien d'étoiles as-tu brisé ?

Moi, pour commencer.

A ton expression, je devine ce que tu ne diras pas, ce que je ne peux me souvenir, puisque cela n'est jamais arrivé dans ma timeline.

Je t'ai épargné.

Tu es revenu.

_Si tu m'aimes, laisse-toi partir._

Ai-je donc toujours été seul ?

Personne ne m'a donc jamais aimé pour ce que j'étais vraiment ?

_Si tu m'aimes, laisse-toi partir._

Mais tu es revenu.

Il n'y a donc jamais rien eu pour moi, ici-bas. Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait aussi mal.

Ne le dis pas aux autres moi, d'accord ?

Ne leur dis pas qu'ils ont toujours été seuls.

Qu'on ne les a jamais aimés.

Qu'ils sont juste condamnés à souffrir, pour finir par passer sous ta lame.

Inspiration. Mon combat reprend. Tout ma vie a tourné autour de cet ultime moment, où je devrais venger les morts et protéger ceux qui restent. Si je réussis, j'espère mourir à ta suite. Ils me doivent bien cela, pour tout ce que j'ai dû vivre.

Si je réussis...

On se souviendra de moi comme d'un héros, peut-être ; je me rappelle néanmoins que seules les légendes ne meurent jamais.


End file.
